


Universidad Marabilia AU (fragmentos)

by ShinyWings1



Series: Marabilia University AU [1]
Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Brotps all around, Fiestas everywhere, Found family trope porque I'm weak, Las chicas son amigas y se apoyan mucho, Multi, Salseo en sí, Shippin' la vida loca, Social Media AU, University AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/pseuds/ShinyWings1
Summary: En combinación con mi hilo de Twitter, aquí iré subiendo las transcripciones de los fragmentos novelizados del Marabilia Social Media AU.Enlace al hilo en cuestión: https://twitter.com/MLl_Writer/status/1179128473736159235





	1. Hazan y Lynne

**_"Residencia Monarca"_** se puede leer en suntuosas letras doradas en el dintel de la enorme puerta de madera maciza. Hazan se vuelve a mirar el camino por el que ha llegado allí, y las cosas no le cuadran: si ha girado a la derecha al llegar a la fuente del... _caballo_. Unicornio, tenía que girar a la derecha en la fuente del _unicornio_, no del **_caballo_**. Por los Elementos, ¡ha girado a la derecha al llegar a la fuente equivocada! Fantástico.  
Hazan resopla, cansado. La mochila le pesa mucho, la maleta no ayuda a que vaya más rápido, y el campus es inmenso. Ahora tendrá que regresar al edificio de administración para que le indiquen de nuevo dónde está su residencia, porque sabe que si explora solo, acabará dando más vueltas y le costará más encontrarla. Saca el móvil y consulta la hora tras mandar un tuit al vacío exponiendo su situación, y no hace más que darle a "Tuitear" cuando una voz lo sobresalta ligeramente.

—Perdona, ¿esto es tuyo?— dice la desconocida, tendiéndole el llavero de sapo que debería estar colgando de la cremallera de su mochila—.

—¡Sí!— exclama Hazan, al ver el enganche suelto, guardando el móvil de inmediato para recoger el llavero que le tiende la chica— Muchas gracias— le sonríe, aunque algo cohibido. No puede dejar de ser un desastre ni un minuto, al parecer—.

—No es nada— responde ella, esbozando también una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Vas a instalarte en la Monarca?— inquiere, curiosa, y Hazan se ruboriza ligeramente.

—No, se supone que estoy en la Torre Sur, pero... No la encuentro— admite, azorado, pasándose una mano por la nuca—.

—¿La Residencia Torre Sur? Yo he pasado por al lado viniendo hacia aquí, está siguiendo ese camino— explica la chica, moviendo un poco su maleta marrón para girarse y señalarle la dirección—. Puedo acompañarte, si quieres,— ofrece, mirándolo de nuevo—.

—Oh, ¡no hace falta!— intenta disuadirla Hazan, apurado— Tú también vas cargada, y no quiero molestarte...— pero la joven sonríe un poco más, afable—.

—No es ninguna molestia, y mi maleta no pesa demasiado, así que no te preocupes. Te acompaño— resuelve, decidida, y Hazan sólo puede dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento y asentir antes de coger su maleta de nuevo—.

—Gracias...

—Lynne. Me llamo Lynne.


	2. Roadtrip al super con los bros

La furgoneta huele a sal. Es lo primero que nota Kay cuando entra en el vehículo. Jared arranca, y mientras ella se pone el cinturón de seguridad, se fija en la arena que hay en el interior del armatoste verde oscuro: arena en la alfombrilla, arena en los asientos… No es la única en darse cuenta.

―Jared, ¿hace cuánto que no pasas la aspiradora por aquí?― inquiere Collen, pasando una mano por el salpicadero y echando a la alfombrilla más granos de arena. El conductor sólo ríe.

―Nadim y yo fuimos a la playa ayer por la noche― confiesa, sonriente, sacando la furgoneta del aparcamiento. Deja escapar un pequeño gruñido cuando Collen le da con su cuaderno en la cabeza―. ¡Oye! ¿No sabes que al conductor no hay que distraerle ni pegarle?

―¡No nos avisasteis!― protesta Collen, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador― Me parece terrible, que lo sepas― resuelve, volviendo a mirar al frente, apoyando el cuaderno en su regazo. Kay sonríe un poco―.

―Fue improvisado, Collen…― Nadim trata de calmarlo un poco, afable― Necesitaba un respiro y Jared me sacó de la cama directamente y me subió al coche. Literalmente ni me dejó cambiarme de ropa― explica, suspirando dramáticamente―.

―No intentes usar la táctica de Samira de dar pena, Nadim, a ti no se te da bien― zanja Collen, aunque su voz tiene una pequeña nota de diversión que hace que Kay siga la conversación y la sonrisa no se escape de su rostro―. Verás cuando se lo diga a tu madre― amenaza el copiloto, sacándole a Jared una exclamación ahogada de lo más teatral―.

―No te atreverías― bromea Jared, fingiendo indignación―.

―Esto es lo normal― le susurra Nadim a Kay, sacándola de la conversación exageradamente dramática entre Jared y Collen―. Espero que no te sientas incómoda.

―No, en absoluto― niega Kay, aunque todavía algo cohibida―. Es… Es divertido― Todavía es demasiado pronto para contarle su sad backstory a alguien más, ya se ha abierto con Collen por la mañana y no quiere echarse a llorar de emoción tontamente de nuevo―. De veras, estoy bien― insiste, ante la inquisitiva mirada de Nadim―.

―Bien. Ya verás como en seguida estás también discutiendo con Jared― sonríe Nadim―.

―No me cabe duda de ello.


	3. Ivy

Ivy deja el móvil en la mesilla con un suspiro y cuelga la bata de seda en el perchero blanco de su dormitorio. La jornada ha sido mucho más divertida de lo que imaginaba; las chicas de la residencia son estupendas, y el rato que han pasado juntas por la tarde hablando en la habitación de Samira le ha hecho sentir tan acogida que en varias ocasiones ha estado a punto de llorar. Lynne en un principio le había parecido algo seria, pero cuando han estado solas las tres se ha destensado visiblemente, y las ha hecho reír con sus comentarios tanto a ella como a Samira hasta que les ha dolido el estómago. Y Samira… Samira tiene un corazón de oro, y sólo le ha bastado un par de días para verlo. Realmente Ivy se considera tremendamente afortunada de haber coincidido con ellas en la residencia. La única pega que le pondría a la situación es que Cordelia no está allí con ella.

Y justo pensando en su prima, Ivy vuelve a coger el móvil y comprueba el chat de whatsapp con ella. Como cada mañana, le ha mandado una foto para desearle un buen día, y aunque le aparece el doble tic azul en la fotografía, es muy raro que no haya recibido respuesta. Se sienta en la cama, pensativa, observando la sonrisa que luce la Cordelia de la foto de perfil. Evidentemente, podría haber estado ocupada toda la mañana, pero normalmente cuando tiene cosas que hacer le manda un audio o le responde con un corazón… Ivy no se queda tranquila.  
Está planteándose llamarla, cuando bajo el nombre de su prima aparece un “en línea” que casi la hace saltar en el sitio. El “en línea” cambia a “escribiendo” una vez, se detiene, y vuelve a cambiar. Ivy aguarda tres minutos de reloj mirando el texto cambiar una y otra vez, hasta que Cordelia se desconecta. Le da un vuelco el corazón y la inquietud se apodera de ella. Mientras busca su nombre en la lista de contactos, la melodía del móvil comienza a sonar y le salta una notificación de llamada entrante. No tarda ni medio segundo en responder.

―Cordelia, ¿va todo bien?― pregunta, encogiéndose un poco en sí misma, al llevarse el teléfono a la oreja. Se le cae el alma a los pies cuando la escucha llorar― Cordelia, tranquila… Respira hondo, respira conmigo― casi le suplica, antes de guiarla por algunas respiraciones profundas―. Bien… Lo estás haciendo muy bien― trata de calmarla, hablándole lo más dulce que sabe―. Sigue respirando hondo un poco, y cuando puedas dime qué ocurre, no voy a colgar― le asegura―.

* * *

Ivy ni siquiera se molesta en vestirse, sólo coge su bolso rápidamente y se calza los botines antes de salir por la puerta. Está a punto de bajar las escaleras a la planta principal cuando detiene en seco sus pasos.

¿Cómo espera llegar a casa de su prima? ¿En autobús? Para cuando haya llegado serán más de las cuatro de la mañana, con la frecuencia en la que pasan los autobuses por la noche por allí, y si tiene que esperar a que pase un triste taxi le dará un ataque mientras aguarda.  
Mira el reloj del teléfono y, aunque le sabe fatal por la hora, rehace sus pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, hace sonar sus nudillos contra la madera y contiene el aliento, esperando escuchar respuesta del interior.

Lynne le abre la puerta unos segundos después, con el pelo recogido en una trenza algo deshecha y su pijama de la Princesa Leia.

―¿Estás bien, Ivy?― inquiere Lynne, al ver su expresión tensa― ¿Vas a algún lado? ― pregunta, irguiéndose un poco al verla preparada para salir a la calle, una nota de preocupación clara en su voz.

―Siento llamarte tan tarde… ― comienza a excusarse Ivy, aunque habla bastante más rápido que de costumbre. Hasta que Lynne alza una mano para cortarla―.

―¿Qué necesitas?― pregunta, directamente, aunque no suena exasperada ni enfadada con ella, más bien al contrario. Suena expectante y preparada para hacer lo que le pida, e Ivy casi se echa a llorar en ese momento.

―¿Puedes llevarme en coche a un sitio? No te lo pediría si no…― pero Lynne ni siquiera le da tiempo a continuar explicándose, pues se adentra en su cuarto y en un instante sale con las zapatillas en una mano, su riñonera cruzada al pecho y las llaves de su coche en la otra mano―.

―Me explicas de camino. Vamos.


	4. Samira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian rights!

Samira está bastante más tranquila. Fausto se ha encargado de ello, por supuesto, como suele hacer cuando la ve preocupada. Le ha servido un par de cubatas moderadamente cargados, le ha llevado algo de comida, y la ha sacado a bailar con él varias veces. Samira lo dice poco en voz alta, pero quiere a Fausto con toda su alma y se enorgullece de tener al mejor hermano del mundo. Ahora, en todo caso, el relevo de Fausto lo ha tomado Lynne, quien se la ha llevado al mismo centro de la pista en cuanto ha comenzado a sonar Señorita con un “¡es mi canción!” y una sonrisa en la cara. Samira, por supuesto, ha sido incapaz de negarse y la ha seguido, y en este momento se debate entre seguir intentando bailar con Lynne, y entrar en pánico brevemente porque, ¿dónde ha aprendido a bailar así?

Justo bajo la bola de discoteca del salón de la residencia, bañada en la luz rosa que los focos proyectan entonces, Lynne se lleva las manos a la melena suelta y revuelve ligeramente sus rizos dorados conforme contonea las caderas al son de la música, y ni un alma a su alrededor se atreve a interrumpir su baile ni a desconcentrarla. Samira echa un vistazo breve en derredor, y no le sorprende ver a varias personas observando a su amiga, algunas incluso han dejado de bailar sólo para mirarla, y eso le saca una sonrisa porque comprueba su teoría: absolutamente todo el mundo que la haya visto tiene un pequeño crush en Lynne.  
...Y por lo visto, el primero de ellos es Arthmael Silfos, quien casi se tira el cubata encima cuando Lynne establece contacto visual con él durante unos segundos y sonríe al ver lo torpe que es antes de volver su mirada a Samira y reírse un poco, moviéndose al son de la música.

Samira también deja escapar una pequeña carcajada, y finalmente se deja llevar por la música: se anuda la cazadora vaquera a la cintura y cuando Lynne posa los brazos en sus hombros para bailar juntas, copia sus movimientos hasta casi acuclillarse en el suelo y volverse a levantar moviendo las caderas, la sonrisa de su rostro casi ya permanente.  
Importante el casi, porque segundos después de que acabe la canción, al mirar hacia la cocina, la sonrisa se desvanece de sus facciones porque al parecer es primero lesbiana y después persona, y porque ella entra al salón.

Ella va cogida de la mano de Ivy, pero Ivy en ese momento no es demasiado visible para Samira a pesar de que la saluda con la mano efusivamente. En ese momento es como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se volviera borroso, toda la gente bailando en la estancia se difuminan a ojos de Samira, y la única persona nítida es la mujer de pelo exquisitamente recogido que esquiva manchas borrosas y mira a todas partes con curiosidad y cierta dosis de nerviosismo. La luz cambia a morado, y Samira se pregunta si lo que oye es el ritmo de la batería de la canción que acaba de comenzar o el latido de su corazón, en el breve instante en el que sus miradas se encuentran. Cuando Ivy y su acompañante llegan donde Lynne y ella se encuentran, Samira no se puede mover.

—Samira, ella es Cordelia, mi prima— sonríe Ivy, y mientras Lynne le da dos besos en las mejillas a Cordelia y le dice lo bien que le sienta el vestido que lleva, Samira se repite una y otra vez que como no se mueva de una vez va a parecer un bicho raro―.

—Encantada— murmura Cordelia, pasándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, cohibida. Samira está tan ensimismada en la delicada forma en la que se mueve la recién llegada que tarda unos segundos en responder, muy a su pesar—.

—Gusto— casi balbucea, y le saltan todas las alarmas porque se da cuenta de que no está respondiendo como una persona normal—. Mucho... mucho gusto en conocerte— consigue añadir rápidamente, y cuando Lynne e Ivy cruzan una breve mirada entre ellas, Samira quiere fundirse con el parqué—.

Que Anne Lister la asista, porque esta noche le da un algo.


	5. Lynne y Arthmael

La puerta del dormitorio se cierra con un golpe seco, y acto seguido la espalda de Lynne queda contra la madera. Aunque desde luego ella pone cero objeciones, demasiado ocupada tirando de la camisa de Arthmael para acercarlo a ella todo lo posible.  
Le pesa admitirlo, pero el niño pijo besa insultantemente bien. Y lo peor es que lo sabe; Lynne puede notarlo sonreír contra sus labios cuando a ella se le escapa un pequeño suspiro, y su respuesta es besarlo con más intensidad porque quiere hacer que se trague esa sonrisita estúpida que tiene. Se lo toma como un desafío personal: muerde los labios de Arthmael y lo atrae hacia sí por la camisa todo lo posible, el inconfundible olor del cubata que se ha tirado por encima antes divirtiéndola inmensamente. El príncipe de los cubatas no parece molestarse por que ella tome el control de la situación, más bien todo lo contrario: está perfectamente contento con lo que Lynne le da, y eso la confunde enormemente. La confunde y la abruma al mismo tiempo, por lo que unos instantes después suelta la camisa de Arthmael y lo aparta un poco, respirando algo entrecortadamente.

―Espera, para.

Y Arthmael se detiene al momento.

―¿Estás bien? ― pregunta Arthmael, aún algo falto de aliento, genuinamente preocupado― ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te encuentras mal? ― inquiere, y Lynne intenta resistirse a que sus comisuras probablemente manchadas de carmín borroso formen una diminuta sonrisa―.

―No, pero no… no quiero seguir. Lo siento― murmura Lynne, y se prepara mentalmente para una muy posible mirada incendiaria por su parte, para algún comentario despectivo, para que se moleste con ella y la llame mil cosas. Pero pronto descubre que no le hace falta―.

―¿No?― Arthmael parpadea un par de veces, todavía retomando el aliento― Ah, bueno… Vale― asiente, visiblemente tranquilo, aunque todavía no se mueve de donde está―. ¿Te molesta si me quedo un momento? Necesito volver a respirar y esas cosas― añade, medio en broma, y en ese momento Lynne sí que se permite sonreír un poco―.

―Claro, ningún problema.

Y Lynne no sabe cómo acaban los dos sentados en su cama, sonriendo un poco; Arthmael alisándose su camisa y ella con una toallita desmaquillante limpiándose el carmín emborronado, pero simplemente ocurre. Y no le disgusta.

―¿Me prestas la toallita? ― le pide Arthmael, claramente divertido por la situación― Me has llenado de carmín― apostilla, aparentemente regañándola por ello―.

―No te he oído quejarte, oh, _alteza_ ― se burla Lynne, tendiéndole la toallita con olor a lavanda―. Es más, parecías contentísimo de estar comiéndote mi pintalabios a la vez que mi boca― lo increpa, alzando una ceja. Él sólo ríe―.

―No lo parecía, lo estaba, debo admitir… ― confiesa, retirándose los restos de granate de su cara― Es más, te admitiré otra cosa: eres mucho más simpática después de comerte la boca― la mira significativamente al soltar la última frase, y Lynne se ruboriza muy levemente, muy a su pesar―.

―Quizás― concede, a regañadientes―. Tú también eres mucho menos gallito después de comerte la boca, ¿sabes?― no se olvida de comentarle, y entonces es Arthmael quien alza una ceja.

―¿_Gallito_? No, no, disculpa: soy mucho más majestuoso que un gallo. De pavo real para arriba, bonita― la corrige, devolviéndole la toallita sucia―. Si quieres ponerme un mote, el de _alteza_ te había quedado bien, no te devanes los sesos buscando otro― sonríe de nuevo, mostrando su sonrisa perfecta sin necesidad de intervención de un dentista. Lynne rueda los ojos―.

―Viendo que ya has vuelto a respirar bien y eso, creo que ya puedes marcharte a tu propio cuarto― le recuerda, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que salga de allí, y Arthmael se ríe una vez más al ponerse en pie―.

―Vale, vale, ya me retiro a mis aposentos…― alza las manos en señal de rendición conforme camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se vuelve a mirar a Lynne― Ha estado bien, Lynne― confirma, tranquilo―.

―...Sí, lo cierto es que sí― asiente Lynne, sosteniéndole la mirada―. Pero ahora saca de mi cuarto esa camisa manchada de cubata, venga― lo apremia, no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto. Arthmael parece estar de excelente buen humor al abrir la puerta―.

–Buenas noches, _señorita_– casi susurra Arthmael, dedicándole una media sonrisa a Lynne, antes de cruzar el umbral y cerrar tras él–.


	6. Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Me estás llamando hetero?  
Ya está, se acabó la fiesta."

―No lo entiendo, ¡Jared nunca se pierde el final de una fiesta! ― exclama Nadim, dando vueltas ansiosamente por el salón. Collen se pasa las manos por la cara, cansado, y Rick le tiende un vaso de agua al volver de la cocina.

―¿Quizás se ha ido con alguna chica a su habitación? ―plantea Kay, apoyada contra el Sofá de los Mimos― ¿Hemos considerado esa opción?

―Jared nunca se marcha con un ligue sin avisar― responde Sabir, cruzándose de brazos, pensativo―. Siempre manda un mensaje por el grupo de whatsapp para que sepamos que no pasará la noche aquí, igual que todos― le explica a Kay, y ella asiente despacio―.

―Aún así, podría habérsele olvidado avisar…― insiste Kay, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Gavin niega con la cabeza.

―Jared siempre avisa― afirma Tayeb, pasando los dedos por los aretes de su oreja derecha. Sabir le pone una mano en el hombro, consciente de que sólo hace eso cuando se pone nervioso―.

―¿Y seguro que hemos mirado en todas partes? ― inquiere Owain, acercándose a Nadim. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros para intentar que se calme un poco, viéndolo a punto de descomponerse en átomos por el estrés― ¿No nos hemos dejado ningún rincón por revisar?― todos niegan, y entonces Sabir saca su móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuero.

―Voy a probar con su móvil de nuevo― murmura, marcando el número de Jared. Da tono, afortunadamente, y todos parecen contener el aliento unos segundos, hasta que se escuchan las notas amortiguadas de Voulez-vous no muy lejos del salón y los presentes cruzan miradas sorprendidas―.

―¡JARED!― exclama Nadim, separándose de Owain para buscar de dónde proviene el tono de llamada de su mejor amigo― ¡Jared!

Siguiendo el sonido de Voulez-vous, los residentes de la Libertad se congregan frente al armario empotrado que tienen en la entrada para guardar los abrigos, y ni siquiera dos segundos más tarde Jared abre las puertas de dramáticamente.  
Se hace un silencio absoluto cuando Sabir cuelga la llamada y todos permanecen mirando a Jared en silencio.

―Y así es como se sale del armario― proclama Jared, posando como si estuviera en mitad de una sesión fotográfica―.

―BRO― Nadim tarda milésimas de segundos en correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas―. ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

―Y por fin aparece el tercer mosqu(h)etero― murmura Kay, mientras Rick le revuelve el pelo a Jared y Nadim lo estruja casi exprimiéndole los pulmones. Sin embargo, la estancia se sume en un silencio algo tenso y todos se giran a mirar a Kay―.

Sabir inspira hondo, Rick hace una mueca, Collen se lleva una mano a la frente, Gavin y Owain cruzan una mirada de circunstancias, Tayeb se rasca la cabeza, y Nadim suelta un poco a Jared para volverse a mirar a Kay. Jared alza una ceja despacio y la mira de arriba a abajo, visiblemente ofendido.

―Kay Dahes… ¿Me estás llamando hetero?

―…¿Sí? ―la confianza que tenía Kay en sí misma respecto a ese tema se desvanece al instante, y la mirada de Collen le indica que acaba de meter la pata tremendamente―.

―Ya empieza de nuevo…― se lamenta Tayeb, cuando Jared se aparta de Nadim y avanza hacia Kay.

―¿Hetero yo? ¿¿Hetero??― comienza Jared, acercándose a Kay hasta quedarse a un metro de ella― Mira, tengo algunos defectos, pero la heterosexualidad no forma parte de ellos, afortunadamente. Escúchame, Kay, reina: bisexual. BISEXUAL― recalca, pronunciando exageradamente cada sílaba―. Me he liado con más tías de las que tú has conocido, y con más tíos también. Pero aunque no fuera un dios de la sexualidad, seguiría siendo igual de bisexual. ¡Que le he dado consejos de ligue a Sabir!

―Bueno, eso último ya es una licencia dramática― murmura Rick, y Collen logra disimular una risilla―.

―¿Tú crees que un hetero podría dar estas fiestas? ―prosigue Jared. Se vuelve a mirar a Nadim brevemente―No te ofendas, bro, tú eres un hetero de bien.

―No me ofendo, bro― responde Nadim, comprensivo―.

* * *

―...Y por eso no deberías asumir la orientación sexual de nadie― finaliza Jared, mirando a Kay tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Kay simplemente suspira en el sofá―.

Hace veinte minutos que el resto de sus compañeros se han subido a dormir. Sólo Collen y Nadim han aguantado el larguísimo discurso de Jared cuando la situación se ha trasladado al salón. Prácticamente el mismo Jared la ha arrastrado al centro del sofá verde que hay junto al Sofá de los Mimos y la ha sentado allí, sin darle un momento a replicar.  
La charla ha sido interesante, sin duda, pero Kay ha preferido dejarlo acabar de hablar finalmente, aunque toda la información que ha dicho ya la conoce.

―Comprendo…― asiente, antes de ponerse en pie― Pero, Jared, ¿me dejas comentarte algo ahora?

―Ahora claro― responde Jared, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho―.

―Yo tampoco soy hetero― suelta, a bocajarro, sacándole una sonrisa a Collen―. Me disculpo por haber asumido que tú lo eras, es algo que todavía tengo que echar de mi cabeza, y tu charla me ha parecido interesantísima, pero ya sé todo lo que me acabas de decir, porque yo también lo he vivido― su voz pierde algo de seguridad durante la última frase, pero Kay se obliga a seguir hablando―. No he crecido en un ambiente libre como tú, precisamente. Mi padre…― trata de explicarle, pero su cuerpo la traiciona y baja la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Por qué ha llevado la conversación por ahí?― Mi padre es un indeseable que…

Lo siguiente que ve Kay son las puntas de las botas de Jared antes de recibir un abrazo enorme por su parte que la deja completamente traspuesta.

―No hace falta que digas más, Kay― le susurra Jared, sorprendentemente dulce―. No hace falta ahora. Aquí estarás bien, te lo prometo. Nos encargaremos personalmente de ello― le asegura, estrechándola entre sus brazos―.

Kay duda si devolverle el abrazo o no, pero cuando mira a Collen y a Nadim y éstos le dedican las más cálidas de sus sonrisas, Kay asiente varias veces y se aferra a la camisa arrugada de Jared como si fuera una tabla de madera en mitad de una fuerte tempestad en alta mar, asintiendo vigorosamente.

―Gracias…― murmura, permitiéndose dejar escapar las lágrimas que ha tratado de retener― Gracias, de verdad.

―No nos las des― niega Jared, manteniéndose justo donde está, dándole el abrazo de su vida―. Aquí estás en casa, pequeña.


	7. Cordelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: violencia, maltrato psicológico y físico, misoginia, palabrotas.
> 
> (También hay amor, no worries)

El puñetazo le gira la cara a Samira.  
Cordelia ahoga un grito.  
Samira pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, incorporándose inmediatamente para lanzarle a Alden una mirada incendiaria. Cómo detesta ahora mismo que su padre no le dejara apuntarse a clase de artes marciales.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que hacer, niñata!— espeta Alden, furibundo— ¡Esto es entre mi mujer y yo!— brama, alzando la mano de nuevo amenazadoramente.

Pero Samira no está escuchándolo, lo único que oye son los sollozos inconsolables de Cordelia tras ella y le hierve la sangre. El impacto del puñetazo todavía reverbera en sus oídos cuando se pone en pie despacio y lo mira a los ojos, manteniéndose en pie a base de pura fuerza de voluntad, apretando tanto los puños que las uñas se le clavan en las palmas.

―Dejará de ser tu mujer dentro de muy poco― repone Samira, señalando los papeles de la demanda de divorcio que yacen a los pies de Cordelia tras ella―. Y no vas a volver a tocarla― murmura, entre dientes, temblando de rabia―. ¿¡Me oyes, capullo!?

Alden sólo parece enfurecerse más, y Cordelia se ve incapaz de moverse, paralizada de terror, reducida a presenciar todo aquello sin poder dejar de llorar. Le arde la mejilla donde Alden la ha abofeteado, y le tiembla todo el cuerpo, pero aún así hace un esfuerzo por tratar de levantarse del suelo.

―¡Ni se te ocurra intentar marcharte, Cordelia!― le grita Alden, sobresaltándola. Cordelia lo mira con los ojos anegados en lágrimas pero logra levantarse a duras penas― Ahora mismo nos vamos tú y yo a recoger al chiquillo y te vuelves a casa, que es donde debes estar, no aquí haciendo el ridículo. Como si-...

Samira no le permite continuar, le asesta una patada en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas, y está a punto de seguirla con un golpe a la cara, pero Alden le para la mano con fuerza, fulminándola con la mirada a pesar de haberse encogido en el sitio por el golpe.

―Los mayores estamos hablando― masculla, apretándole la muñeca. Cordelia grita el nombre de su esposo, y Alden la mira de nuevo―. ¿¡Ves lo que pasa cuando me haces enfadar!? ¡Esto es culpa tuya!― la incrimina, mientras Samira forcejea para soltarse de su agarre.

―¡Alden, suéltala ahora!― Ivy acude corriendo a la cocina, furiosa, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia él. Cordelia jamás la ha visto tan enfadada.

Samira se revuelve todavía más, intentando zafarse, pero el puñetazo la ha dejado algo aturdida, y le fallan las fuerzas.

―¡Por supuesto que tienes que intervenir, Ivy! ¡Siempre tienes que estar en todo lo que no te concierne!― casi se burla Alden, e Ivy se sitúa entre Cordelia y él, bloqueándole la visión de su todavía esposa― ¡Lárgate!

―Suelta a Samira, Alden, no te lo repetiré― le ordena Ivy, con la cabeza alta, seria como nunca lo ha estado. Sabe que Alden le saca más de una cabeza, y que tiene mucha más fuerza que ella, pero no le tiene ningún miedo―.

―¿Es eso una amenaza, princesa?― se carcajea Alden, soltando a Samira de un empujón, haciéndola trastabillar y obligando a Ivy a actuar para evitar que caiga al suelo de nuevo― ¡Si ni siquiera podrías hacerme cosquillas!

―¿Quieres ver las cosquillas que podemos hacerte nosotros, gilipollas?― lo reta Jared, cruzando el umbral de la cocina seguido por los integrantes de la Libertad, Fausto y Arthmael, arremangándose la camiseta. Que los Elementos lo asistan porque está dispuesto a darle al malnacido ese la paliza de su vida.

Fausto se apresura a llegar junto a Samira, examinando su rostro ansiosamente. Cuando su mirada se topa con el labio sangrante de su hermana, monta en cólera, volviéndose hacia Alden.

―Te arruinaré la vida por esto― sentencia, clavando sus ojos en él, ardiendo de rabia, ofreciéndose como apoyo físico de Samira―.

―¿Que vas a hacerme qué, niñato? ― Alden se crece, pero cuando da un paso hacia Fausto, Rick se planta frente a él, impasible. Sus ojos habitualmente afables lo miran con un descomunal desprecio.

―Rick, no lo toques― lo para Kay, poniéndole una mano en el brazo―. A este cabronazo se le para los pies de otra forma― resuelve, aunque por dentro tiene tantas ganas de dejar que lo muelan a golpes…―. Atrévete a tocarnos, vamos― añade, recorriendo a Alden de arriba a abajo con una mueca de asco―. Estoy deseando llevarte a juicio por agresión e intento de homicidio, capullo. De aquí tú te vas a casa tranquilito un rato, que la policía llamará a tu puerta en breves, porque voy a empapelarte de por vida― explica, aparentemente tranquila―. Esta es la última vez que le pones la mano encima a alguien, te lo juro.

Cordelia contiene el aliento, su mirada centrada en Alden, preguntándose cómo han llegado a esa situación. Cómo puede no reconocer a su propio esposo en esos instantes. O más bien, cómo no ha visto antes lo que era su propio esposo.  
Da un respingo cuando Alden la señala con el dedo amenazadoramente.

―No pienso firmar esos papeles. Seguirás siendo mía― sentencia, y es justo lo que Jared necesitaba para acercarse a él, darle un fuerte empujón y cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo―.

―¡Repite eso, venga!― le grita, preparado para darle otro golpe si se atreve a moverse― ¡Repítelo, grandísimo cabrón, que te daré de nuevo! ― prosigue, ignorando la advertencia de Kay. A los malnacidos como el tipo ese se les trata como a la mierda que son―. Mírame bien y recuerda mis palabras, si intentas siquiera respirar cerca de Cordelia o de alguno de nosotros, te daré tal paliza que te arrepentirás de haber nacido― lo amenaza, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa―. ¿Me escuchas? ― el leve asentimiento de cabeza de Alden es suficiente para contentarlo y lo suelta de golpe, medianamente satisfecho―. Bien. Pues que te quede claro― zanja, y está a punto de darse la vuelta y dejarlo ahí, pero recuerda algo―. Y si quieres, denúnciame por esto. Te lo pondré fácil: mi nombre es Jared. Supongo que lo recordarás cada vez que te mires ese golpe al espejo.

* * *

Cuando Cordelia acaba de hablar con la agente de policía en el hospital, Ivy todavía no le ha soltado la mano. No lo ha hecho desde que han bajado del coche de Lynne, y Cordelia lo agradece enormemente, porque sabe que si la suelta se caerá. Se caerá y se quedará en el suelo llorando, rota de dolor, reviviendo lo ocurrido un par de horas antes obsesivamente, incapaz de moverse.  
Pero Ivy no la ha soltado, y tampoco lo hace cuando se baja de la camilla, sólo le da un beso en la mejilla sana, apretándole la mano suavemente.

―Vamos a casa, Cordelia― le susurra, con toda la dulzura del mundo, y Cordelia sólo puede asentir y seguirla, como en un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando salen por la puerta del hospital, se da cuenta de que eso no es un sueño. En sus sueños nunca ha habido tanta gente apoyándola―.

Se sabe los nombres de todos, y aunque no tiene aún demasiada relación con ellos, allí están, esperándola: Jared, Rick, Collen, Nadim, Gavin, Sabir, Owain, Tayeb y Kay, de la Libertad. Arthmael Silfos también está allí, cruzado de brazos junto a Lynne, que las ha llevado en coche a Ivy y a ella. Y, por supuesto, también está Samira. Tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano Fausto por los golpes que ha recibido, Samira también aguarda por ella y le ofrece la más cálida de sus sonrisas al verla en la puerta.  
Cordelia ni siquiera puede hablar cuando Jared empieza a aplaudir y todos los presentes le siguen a los aplausos.

―¡Aquí sale la señorita Cordelia Dione!― anuncia Collen, sonriente, y a Cordelia se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar su apellido de soltera de nuevo. Hacía tanto que nadie la llamaba así...

―¿Cómo te encuentras?― inquiere Samira en un susurro, acercándose a ella, y Cordelia no encuentra palabras, porque a pesar del notable golpe que luce la menor de los Granth en su rostro, a pesar de conocerla muy poco, le está preguntando a ella cómo se encuentra.

No puede responder. Cordelia simplemente la abraza, y las lágrimas le resbalan solas por las mejillas, abrumada por tanta amabilidad de pronto. Pero Samira no se queja por el abrazo, se lo devuelve encantada y la acerca todo lo posible, comprensiva.

―Ya ha pasado, Cordelia… Todo está bien. Vas a estar bien.

Por primera vez desde que salió de casa de su esposo, Cordelia se permite creerlo también.


	8. Los Lennox a escena (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Lennox (pertenecientes a la saga Helena Lennox de Victoria Álvarez) hace una aparición estelar

Dora Lennox tiene el control absoluto sobre la sala.  
Ariadne lo nota en cuanto la señora Lennox coge el micrófono y le dedica una perfecta sonrisa a la audiencia que allí se ha congregado para escucharla hablar, dándoles las gracias por acudir a verlos a ella y a su marido. A Ariadne le interesan los descubrimientos que los Lennox han hecho, por supuesto, y también sus fascinantes experiencias en las expediciones que han realizado, pero en ese momento le interesa mucho también la forma en la que Dora Lennox atrapa la atención de los presentes y no la suelta en ningún momento.  
Todos sonríen cuando la señora Lennox deja escapar una melódica risa, la siguen con la mirada atentamente cuando se pasea por el escenario con el sonido de sus tacones sobre la madera, y ríen cuando ella cuenta una anécdota sobre su viaje cultural a Jaipur. Los tiene a todos cautivados, y al primero de ellos, a su marido.

Lionel Lennox es el que más sonríe, y casi parece que haya acudido sólo para estar en el escenario y mirar a su esposa. Y lo cierto es que nadie le culparía si así fuera, realmente. El señor Lennox, con su cabello parcialmente canoso ligeramente revuelto, las mangas de su camisa cuidadosamente dobladas (por su mujer, seguro), es quien tiene la sonrisa más amplia y la mirada más llena de amor que Ariadne jamás ha visto. Le sorprende cómo no interrumpe en ningún momento a su esposa, y la devoción que se puede ver en sus ojos desde la otra punta del salón de actos. Su mirada sigue a Dora en todo momento, y cuando ella vuelve a tomar asiento en el taburete a su lado, le pone cuidadosamente la mano en la parte baja de la espalda mientras ella se acomoda grácilmente y le cede el micrófono.  
Ariadne alucina, echando un breve vistazo a los espectadores de su alrededor y comprobando que, efectivamente, todos observan a la pareja casi sin pestañear. Salvo la chica que hay a su izquierda, vaya.

Ariadne se vuelve a mirarla sin disimulo; ella está demasiado sonriéndole a la pantalla de su móvil como para darse cuenta, de todos modos.  
A su vecina de asiento no parece importarle demasiado la charla de los Lennox, muchísimo más enfrascada en la conversación que está manteniendo por whatsapp con un tal “Arshad”. Se sienta de piernas cruzadas, con las botas sobre el asiento, tecleando respuestas velozmente en cuanto recibe el aviso de un mensaje nuevo, y aguardando impaciente el siguiente en cuanto contesta. A juzgar por su cabello rizado mal recogido en una coleta, y sus tejanos desgastados, además de por su actitud, Ariadne no le echa más de veinte años. Cuando la chica disimula muy poco una risilla, Ariadne está a punto de decirle que se calle, pero entonces lee por encima la pantalla del móvil y la mira a ella con renovado interés. “La charla de mis padres en la Marabilia”.  
¿Es que es la hija de los Lennox?


	9. Los Lennox a escena (II)

Los asistentes a la charla abandonan parsimoniosamente el salón de actos cuando Arthmael y Lionel se saludan chocándose las manos antes de darse un efusivo abrazo que los hace reír un poco a ambos.

―Cuánto tiempo, chaval― lo saluda el señor Lennox, revolviéndole un poco el pelo cuando se aparta del abrazo para dejarle saludar a su esposa también―.

―Señora Lennox― sonríe Arthmael, tomando la mano que le tiende Dora Lennox para besarle el dorso elegantemente, haciéndola sonreír―.

―Tan encantador como siempre, chico. Cómo se nota lo bien que te han educado― lo congratula Dora, y Arthmael muestra una radiante sonrisa que hace reír al señor Lennox―. ¿Qué tal está tu familia, cielo? No sabemos nada de tu padre desde hace un par de meses― inquiere, afable―.

―Sí, no hablamos con él desde antes del viaje a Perú. ¿Le va todo bien? ¿Y a tu hermano y tu sobrino?― añade Lionel, jovial, y Arthmael asiente―.

―Están todos bien, gracias. Mi padre y mi hermano ocupados ya con la preparación de la gala benéfica, aunque falten todavía más de dos meses, y mi sobrino está encantado con sus nuevos compañeros del colegio. Está ya tan mayor...― suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Lo cierto es que se le pasa el tiempo con el pequeño Brydon volando. ¡Si una semana atrás todavía era un bebé!― ¿Y los vuestros? ¿Todos bien? ¿Qué tal le va al señor Silverstone, ahora que su hija se ha casado? ¿Y Helena? ¿No ha venido con vosotros? ― se interesa, volviéndose un poco para examinar la sala en busca de la hija de los Lennox, como ha hecho al entrar.

Lionel ríe, y Dora suspira.

―Helena ha venido, sí, pero quizás no la has visto porque se ha pasado todo el rato con la cabeza gacha mirando el móvil― responde Dora, en su voz un ligero matiz exasperado―.

―Oliver está bien, encantado con su yerno y lo feliz que hace a Chloë; iremos a verlos la semana que viene, de hecho― aclara Lionel, y alza una mano en cuanto encuentra a su hija con la mirada, para hacerle un gesto indicándole que se aproxime―. Y nuestra Helena por aquí viene― añade, radiante―.

Helena Lennox guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, con la promesa en mente de enviarle al día siguiente un fantástico nuevo meme a su novio. Lo ha hecho durante la charla a la que ha tenido que asistir, fotografiando disimuladamente la cara de sus padres, porque cuando el profesor de arqueología les ha preguntado sobre los robos de objetos antiguos por parte de los mismos arqueólogos durante antiguas expediciones, sus caras han sido dignas de enmarcar.  
Sonríe para sí misma conforme se acerca a donde ha visto a sus padres, y sonríe también exteriormente cuando se encuentra con ellos a Arthmael Silfos.

-¡Arthmael!― exclama, acelerando un poco el paso para llegar antes hasta él, quien la recibe preparado para realizar su saludo secreto: un choque de palmas, un choque de puños, dos chasquidos de dedos y un exagerado gesto de la mano que les sacan a ambos una risa previa a un enorme abrazo― ¿Qué tal estás? ― inquiere, sonriente, deshaciéndose la coleta mal hecha para volvérsela a hacer― No te había visto antes.

―Quizás porque te has pasado toda la charla mirando el móvil― apostilla Dora, pero Helena sólo rueda los ojos, ignorando su comentario―.

Arthmael cambia el peso de una pierna a otra y se vuelve para indicarle a Fausto que se acerque a ellos, insistiendo una vez más al ver al chaval solo esperándolo en la puerta.

―Todo bien: estudiando entre fiesta y fiesta― bromea, aunque la respuesta sólo sea broma en parte, ciertamente―. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Hablabas con tu novio durante la charla?― la pica un poco, dándole un par de suaves codazos en el costado.

―Pues sí. Para un rato libre que tenía hoy…― suspira ella. Lo añora con todo su corazón, cuando se marcha de viaje, y más si el tiempo que pasan separados no lo puede ocupar con ningún viaje propio― Llevaba un día entero sin hablar con Arshad― se queja un poco, aunque escuche a su padre bromear por lo bajo diciendo algo que suena a “un día, qué tragedia”―.

Justo en ese momento, Fausto llega hasta ellos, y Arthmael está a punto de presentarlo cuando el chaval pregunta tímidamente:

―…¿Arshad Singh?― la sorpresa se hace patente en los rostros de los Lennox y Arthmael, y Fausto se apresura a excusarse, agraviado por haber escuchado parte de la conversación sin haber sido incluido en ella previamente― Disculpen la intromisión, pero me ha sido imposible evitar escuchar las últimas frases…

―Bueno, pues os presento a Fausto Granth― añade Arthmael, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chaval, sonriendo―. Es mi protegido en la residencia― aclara, henchido de un orgullo casi paternal―.

―¿Conoces a Arshad? ― quiere saber Helena, interrumpiendo a sus padres antes siquiera de que puedan presentarse ellos también, curiosa. El chico al que Arthmael le ha presentado como Fausto asiente, formal.

―Sí, mi familia lleva años haciendo negocios con la suya… Es un buen amigo.


	10. Kay, Nadim, y la playa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: transfobia implícita

Kay coge la primera piedra que alcanza sobre la arena y la lanza con tanta rabia mar adentro que casi le da un tirón en el brazo.

―¡Lo odio! ―grita, furibunda, ante la atenta mirada de Nadim. Kay recoge otra piedra y la lanza al mar con toda la fuerza que tiene, tratando de desahogarse― ¡Es un miserable, un canalla! ―casi se deja la voz en los gritos, pero no se detiene, ansiosa por dar una vía de escape a la rabia que la lleva haciendo temblar desde que ha hablado por teléfono con su padre― ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto!? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a mencionar a mi madre!? ―brama, fuera de sí, y cuando ve la intención de Nadim de acercarse a ella, alza una mano para que se detenga― No te acerques ahora ―Lo advierte, mucho más cortante de lo habitual, y Nadim se retira un paso asintiendo, comprendiendo que Kay necesita su espacio en ese momento―.

―Como digas… ―murmura Nadim. Aunque le pesa no poder hacer nada por ayudarla, se promete darle su espacio primero y observa en silencio.

Kay se acerca más a la orilla, lanzando una piedra tras otra, maldiciendo a su padre una y otra vez, desbordada de ira. Lo detesta, lo odia, lo desprecia con toda su alma, y desearía con todo su ser poder tenerlo delante y ahogarlo en el mar con sus propias manos, aunque ni siquiera se merece que lo mire.  
Geraint Dahes le dio en parte la vida, pero desde luego se está encargando de arruinársela también ahora que no está siguiendo el camino que él le obligó a seguir desde que nació, y Kay no puede odiarlo más por ello; por forzarla a ser algo que no es, por controlar cada aspecto de su mundo para hacerla infeliz hasta que por fin ha conseguido escapar, y por tratar a su madre como si no valiera nada hasta que murió. Les intentó hundir la vida; con su madre lo consiguió, y evidentemente se está esforzando mucho para conseguirlo con ella también, pero no va a permitírselo.  
Kay se deja la garganta a la orilla del mar, sin percatarse de haber empezado a llorar, sus músculos tensos como las cuerdas de un violín, lanzando su rabia al viento y al agua las piedras que recoge.

Nadim inspira hondo, encogido en sí mismo, observándola sin mediar palabra, aguardando el momento en que le permita acercarse con un nudo en el estómago. No muchos años atrás, su hermana Zahara también estuvo en una situación similar con su padre, y también necesitó descargar toda su cólera antes de permitirle siquiera respirar cerca de ella.  
Con Zahara metió la pata y le costó mucho enmendar su error. Con Kay sabe que debe esperar a que ella le indique lo que necesita. Aguardará lo que deba.

Kay se abraza a sí misma cuando se le quiebra la voz y consigue dejar de llorar durante unos instantes, en pie a tres zancadas del agua, temblando. La brisa ha cogido algo de fuerza y ha comenzado a revolverle los cabellos, pero ni se ha molestado en apartarse el pelo pegado a los surcos que las lágrimas han dejado en su cara. No le merece la pena.

―…¿Nadim? ―lo llama, a media voz, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

Nadim llega hasta ella despacio, por si en última instancia decide que no quiere que se acerque. Se retira la chaqueta sin abrir la boca y la deposita cuidadosamente sobre los hombros de Kay, quien se estremece ligeramente al contacto de la tela pero no la desprecia.

―Gracias… ―murmura la joven, arrebujándose mejor en la prenda, todavía temblando ligeramente― No sabía… no sabía si seguías ahí ―balbucea, con la voz algo rota―.

Nadim le tiende un pañuelo.

―No me voy a ir, Kay ―Le asegura, en voz baja pero resuelta―. Te daré tu espacio físico si lo necesitas, pero no te voy a dejar sola. No ahora.

No es un llanto bonito. Kay es incapaz de contener el gemido lastimero que escapa de su garganta y se quiebra por completo. Rompe a llorar, abrazándose en sí misma como si así pudiera desaparecer completamente, sollozando. Sus piernas ceden y Nadim tiene que apresurarse a sostenerla para evitar que caiga de rodillas súbitamente. Se arrodilla junto a ella despacio y la acoge entre sus brazos cuando Kay se dobla, pasando de mero espectador a roca en mitad de la mar en tempestad que intenta ahogar a su amiga.

―Ven ―murmura Nadim, guiándole las manos cuidadosamente para que lo abrace―. Llora todo lo que necesites, Kay… No tienes que esconderte ni aguantar más ―Kay se abraza a él conforme puede, aferrándose a la tela de su camiseta con fuerza, desconsolada, y Nadim le coloca bien la chaqueta sobre los hombros antes de envolverla en un cálido abrazo―.

Kay se deja abrazar y se deja consolar, navegando con Nadim la marea de emociones y pensamientos reprimidos que casi la han hecho naufragar tantas veces. Cuando le falta el aire, Nadim la ayuda a normalizar sus respiraciones, guiándola él mismo, y cuando las palabras no le salen, él simplemente comprende y vuelve a abrazarla, susurrándole que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, que no se apure.  
Kay no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasan en la arena abrazados, ni en qué momento acaban tumbados mirando las estrellas, pero el brillo de los astros sobre sus cabezas consigue acabar de tranquilizarla, mientras el rumor de las olas acompaña las historias que Nadim comienza a contarle para distraerla.

Nadim le habla de su hermana Zahara, y de las noches que pasaron de niños intentando contar las estrellas del cielo, tumbados en la terraza de su casa. Le habla de las leyendas que leían sobre las constelaciones iluminados con linternas bajo las sábanas, de las tardes en la playa haciendo castillos de arena y jugando a ser piratas con Jared. Nadim le cuenta lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, y Kay escucha atentamente, permitiendo que sus palabras destierren a sus propios pensamientos por un breve período de tiempo. Hasta que ambos se sumen en un silencio tranquilo unos segundos y Kay por fin se siente con fuerzas para hablar de lo ocurrido sin derrumbarse por completo.

―...Se ha enterado de que he empezado a hormonarme ―musita, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Nadim, esperando su reacción. Él se vuelve también para encontrar su mirada, pero sólo parpadea un par de veces, aguardando a que continúe hablando―. No sé cómo, pero mi padre se ha enterado de mis visitas al médico con Collen, y sabe para qué han sido ―Prosigue Kay, inspirando hondo. Devuelve la mirada a las estrellas antes de cerrar los ojos e incorporarse en la arena con un suspiro―. Hemos discutido, me ha echado en cara que soy una deshonra para la familia, y cuando no he podido más le he dicho que... que quiero operarme ―explica finalmente, observando el mar. Casi puede escuchar de nuevo los gritos de su padre al otro lado de la línea, tensándose ligeramente bajo la chaqueta de Nadim―.

Nadim se incorpora hasta quedar sentado junto a Kay, atando cabos.

―Asumo que no te ha dicho que hagas lo que quieras con tu cuerpo, vaya ―comenta, tras exhalar un suspiro. Kay deja escapar una carcajada amarga a su lado―.

―Nada más lejos de la realidad ―responde Kay, abrazándose las rodillas, pesarosa―. Me ha dejado bien claro que me desheredará si sigo adelante con mi transición.

Nadim vuelve la mirada hacia ella, alzando una ceja, interrogante.

―No puede desheredarte completamente, ¿no es cierto? Según tengo entendido, siempre hay una parte de la herencia a la que sólo puede renunciar la heredera o herederas en cuestión, una vez los progenitores fallezcan ―cabila, recordando las pesquisas que hizo Zahara cuando sus padres amenazaron con desheredarla antes de marcharse de casa. Kay asiente―.

―Sí, efectivamente… Pero mientras viva, mi padre puede seguir arruinándome la vida como le plazca, y ya se ha encargado de dejarme cristalino que va muy en serio: ha sacado todo el dinero de la cuenta que mi madre dejó para mí antes de fallecer ―responde, mirando a Nadim, notando de nuevo cómo le sube la bilis a la garganta―. Me ha dejado sin blanca y sin dónde ir cuando acabe el curso, Nadim. Me está dejando sin opciones para que vuelva a donde pueda controlarme mejor: a su casa.

Nadim frunce el ceño, ya cabreado.

―Pues lo matamos nosotros ―contesta, seco, aunque el comentario a Kay le consigue sacar una diminuta sonrisa―.

―Créeme, me encantaría hacerlo, pero paso de estar en la cárcel por su culpa también, o que lo estéis vosotros ―musita Kay, negando con la cabeza―. No, supongo que… supongo que buscaré un trabajo ya mismo, y tendré que replantearme si es viable seguir ahora con mi tratamiento hormonal, porque desde luego no podré operarme en un futuro próximo, así que-

Pero Nadim no le permite continuar divagando.

―Kay, mírame ―Le pide, serio, y Kay obedece sin mediar palabra―. Se te está olvidando que no estás sola en esto ―añade, tomándole la mano delicadamente―. Vas a poder seguir con tu transición, tanto con las hormonas como con tu operación, si es lo que necesitas para sentirte a gusto contigo misma. Y vamos a estar contigo, Kay, vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que podamos. Si hace falta asaltaremos un banco para que no tengas que preocuparte del dinero ―Casi bromea, sacándole una pequeña risa llorosa―. O haremos que tu padre fallezca en misteriosas circunstancias, eso todavía tengo que pensarlo ―reflexiona, ya menos en broma―. Tú piensa esto: Jared y yo vamos a mudarnos juntos cuando acabemos el curso. Ya estamos mirando pisos con Rick y Collen, para vivir en la misma zona… Y podrías venirte a vivir con nosotros ―Le ofrece, dedicándole una agradable sonrisa―. Tú piénsatelo con calma, y si no quieres podemos buscar otra solución, pero no vas a pasar por esto sola, Kay, te lo prometo ―finaliza, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus nudillos―.

Kay esta vez no llora de rabia, sus lágrimas son la prueba del cariño que le tiene a la tripulación de la residencia, y de la bondad que no le cabe en el pecho a ninguno de ellos.

―Gracias, Nadim… ―susurra, enjugándose como puede las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escapan, sonriéndole a pesar de todo― Muchas gracias. No sé… No sé cómo voy a agradecéroslo… ―murmura, acercándose a abrazar a Nadim cuando éste le ofrece un lugar entre sus brazos al abrirlos― pero gracias, de verdad ―finaliza, tremendamente aliviada―.

Después de esa conversación, no les hace falta decir mucho más; permanecen escuchando las olas un rato, y unos minutos más observando las estrellas, hasta que a Nadim le ruge sonoramente el estómago y deciden regresar a la residencia, riendo mientras se sacuden la arena de encima.

Kay lo tiene muy claro: si su padre se ha propuesto que regrese con él, puede esperarla sentado. Ha encontrado una familia muchísimo mejor en la Libertad.


	11. Hazence night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyoom

No es una cita.  
Clarence sabe de sobra que no están en ninguna película americana. Es plenamente consciente de que mientras miren la película sus manos no se encontrarán casualmente en el cubo de las palomitas, pero aún así su mente parece empeñada en imaginar posibles escenarios cinematográficos (con banda sonora romántica incluida) que lo hacen querer fundirse con la tapicería del asiento, y eso desde luego no le ayuda en absoluto a controlar los nervios.  
Hazan y él no están en una cita… pero la pareja que hay en el coche de al lado, desde luego sí lo está.

Clarence la mira de reojo, y cuando el chaval de la chaqueta de cuero dice algo, su acompañante se ríe a carcajadas e intenta revolverle el tupé engominado, lo que comienza un falso forcejeo entre ambos ocupantes del coche que termina tan pronto como ha empezado y da paso a una sesión de besos totalmente improvisada.  
Clarence sube la ventanilla de su puerta y mira al frente, dándole algo de privacidad a la pareja, avergonzándose de desear que Hazan y él estuvieran en la misma situación. Si ni siquiera le ha dicho que le gusta, maldita sea, ¿cómo van a besarse si no le ha hecho saber lo que siente primero?

**********

—¿Por qué Finn y Poe no se han comido ya la boca? Pregunto— suelta Clarence, sin pensar. A Hazan se le escapa una pequeña carcajada por el tono de voz, y Clarence se da cuenta entonces de lo que ha dicho. Le sube el color a las mejillas automáticamente—. O sea... Es que son muy novios —intenta explicarse, evitando por los pelos no balbucear—.

—Sí, lo son —concuerda Hazan, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de regresar la mirada a la pantalla donde el piloto y el ex-soldado disuelven su abrazo—. Yo tampoco entiendo por qué no los han juntado, tienen muchísima química― Hazan reflexiona un instante y cruza una breve mirada con clarence antes de proseguir―. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sé ―. Clarence parece leerle la mente, pues los dos hablan a la vez―.

―Homofobia.

Se sostienen la mirada un momento antes de echarse a reír.

―En Disney son unos cobardes― zanja Clarence, cruzándose de brazos―. ¡Los tíos gays existimos! ―exclama, indignado―.

―...Y los bisexuales también ―murmura Hazan―. ¡...Es irrealista que el espacio esté lleno de personas heterosexuales! ―se apresura a añadir, intentando que no se note demasiado la ilusión que le ha hecho comprobar que a su compañero de cuarto le atraen los hombres―.

******

―¿De verdad que no hablo mucho? ―inquiere Hazan, azorado, subiendo las escaleras de la residencia junto a Clarence. Lo mira de reojo, intentando leer su expresión, y las mariposas de su estómago parecen calmarse cuando Clarence esboza una bonita sonrisa―.

―Para nada ―niega Clarence, sonriente―. Me gusta escucharte ―continúa, y sus mejillas comienzan a entrar en calor―. Todo… todo lo que dices es muy interesante ―añade, en un desesperado intento por que su crush no sea demasiado evidente. Pero Hazan sonríe también, y a Clarence le resulta bastante complicado callarse lo mucho que le gusta su sonrisa también. Se aclara la garganta al final de la escalera―. Nuestros caminos se separan aquí ―anuncia, muy a su pesar―.

Hazan ladea ligeramente la cabeza, sin comprender, pero ata cabos en seguida.

―Oh, ¿has quedado con Ariadne? ―pregunta, curioso. Clarence asiente y Hazan se yergue un poco más, de repente consciente de su mala postura―. Entonces sí, nos separamos aquí. Yo me voy directo a la cama ―explica, echando un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera―.

Clarence se ruboriza inexplicablemente. Bueno, inexplicablemente no. Se ruboriza porque casi le sale sola la respuesta más caótica que podría dar: “¿Puedo unirme?”.  
Él, desastre antes que persona.

Afortunadamente, Hazan no se percata del momento de Pánico™ por el que está pasando. O si se percata, es demasiado educado como para mencionarlo. No, Hazan simplemente le dedica una sonrisa radiante, y una mirada tan dulce que sería capaz de derretir un cubito de hielo en dos segundos.

―Lo he pasado muy bien ―comenta Hazan, dando un pequeño pasito hacia Clarence―. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la película ―añade, sonriente―.

Clarence también se acerca un pasito, disimuladamente, algo azorado por lo atractivo que está Hazan en ese preciso momento.

―Sí, muchísimo ―confirma, una nota de entusiasmo contenido en su voz―. También… también he disfrutado mucho de tu compañía ―se atreve a continuar, milagrosamente sin trabarse―.

Hazan se esfuerza por no bajar la mirada, cohibido. Las mejillas le pican ligeramente y sería incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Clarence de no ser por lo cómodo que está con él en ese momento.

―Me alegro mucho. Si… si quieres podemos ir juntos al estreno de la nueva ―propone, ilusionado―.

―…¿Como una cita? ―se le escapa a Clarence, antes de que pueda detenerse a sí mismo―.

Hazan tarda dos segundos en asentir lentamente. Dos segundos que a ambos se les hacen eternos. Dos segundos en los que el pánico al rechazo grita dentro de Clarence. Dos segundos en los que Hazan tiene que procesar a toda velocidad que lo que ha dicho Clarence es real.

―...Sí, como… como una cita ―murmura Hazan, temiendo alzar más la voz por si el momento se rompe de golpe―. Sólo si tú quieres que lo sea, claro ―aclara rápidamente, rojo hasta las orejas―.

Clarence tiene que esforzarse por que le salga la voz para responder, incapaz de creer su suerte.

―...Me gustaría, sí ―confiesa, en un susurro, atreviéndose a devolver la vista a los bonitos ojos de Hazan que lo miran como si fuera un astro recién descubierto en el firmamento―.

―Entonces tenemos una cita ―afirma Hazan, ilusionado, reprimiendo las ganas de dar saltitos de emoción―.

―Tenemos una cita ―repite Clarence, casi paladeando la frase. No es así en absoluto como pensaba que acabaría la noche, pero desde luego no piensa quejarse de lo sucedido.

_Tienen una cita._


End file.
